


Drunk

by sloganeer



Series: big_foam_finger [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Lex is drunk.

"You know, if you were a cheerleader, you could come on the road with us."

Clark pulls him down into his lap before Lex falls over. The team went out for drinks and got smashed. Clark got the first of five drunk calls at eleven.

"That's how you plan to keep us together? Drag?"

"Who said anything about drag? Boys can be cheerleaders. Boys can be hot."

He's rolling around on the couch, tugging at his shirt and Clark's pants, succeeding with neither.

"You want me to do this, Lex?"

"Would you? Please?"

He flops back on the couch, across Clark's lap, covered in cat hair. He's drooling. He's smiling. Clark can't say no.


End file.
